Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds/Chapter One
In a jail cell Typhuss is sitting on the cot and looks at Olivia. I didn't attack Kira, I couldn't, I would never hit Kira someone is making her say that says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. It's out of my hands Typhuss but I promise you that I will figure this out buddy I gotta go hang in there Olivia says as she walks away. Typhuss leans back on the wall. At the squad room Olivia is talking to Will on the screen. There's no way he'd attack Kira they love each other true they've fought and argued but me and Thea do that sometimes, but I'd never hit her Will says on the screen. Olivia looks at the screen. I know Will but he's been charged with assault I'm sending you the data and the samples that we got maybe your chief of security and chief medical officer can shed some light on it Olivia says as she looks at the screen. He nods and the channel closes. At the cell Typhuss tries to eat the prison food but he spits it out disgusted by the taste then he looks out the bars and tries to figure out how to get out when he gets an unexpected visitor Huntress. Dad I heard what happened I'm here to break you out Huntress says as she looks at him. He refuses. No, don't do it says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Dad why not if it was us or Will you'd get them out Helena says as she looks at him. He looks at her and explains. It would just cause a manhunt, I want to find out who really attacked Kira and I can't do that if I am on the run says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. I don't want to see you rot in this cell what you need me to do to help? Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and mentions Jack John's contact. See if you can find a man named Jack, he's Admiral Martin's contact says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She nods and leaves as Typhuss sat back on the cot. At the Arrowcave Helena mentions what Typhuss said to her and John Diggle looks at her. Let's pay him a visit John says as he looks at her. Admiral Martin visits his friend in the jail as he sees him in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs on his wrists and ankles. Typhuss Will informed me on what happened husband to husband tell me the truth did you assault Kira John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No, I did not, I love Kira I would never hit her, someone is forcing Kira to say that says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. John looks at his friend. Hmm, that's strange I'm here for you buddy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Oliver walks into the room. Typhuss Thea told me what happened Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at both John and Oliver. I'm not that kind of man I would never assault Kira, whatever Kira is saying its all lies says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver and Admiral Martin.